


Ice can burn you

by tx_ladyj



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, FanFic idea in need of a good writer, Fish out of Water, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx_ladyj/pseuds/tx_ladyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have an idea for a story however I’m not very good at writing.  I’m wondering if anyone would make a story out of this:  </p><p>The one where the Ice Nation Prince falls in love with the Ice Princess from the past. </p><p>#Bellarke #story #slowburn #request #hurt/comfort #ff #the100<br/>posted on my tumblr the too<br/>#title Ice can burn you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My story goes like this: 

Roan helps Clarke leave Polis and on their way back to Arkadia, they find a hiding place for the night. It was a cryogenic lab from before the nuclear fall out. They find a chamber with a woman still alive and still in stasis. Clarke goes for help and she gets the help of the delinquents to get the chamber to Abby. While Roan stays with the chamber when Clarke goes for help, he gets hurt defending the woman from rogue grounders but is also taken to Arkadia when Clarke returns with help. They are able to bring the woman out of her sleep. Both Roan and the mystery woman are in the hospital and they get to know each other. 

Background for the woman. Name starts with J ‘cause her friends use the short form of her name (Jay) back in the day. She’s in her late 20’s, from Texas . Has military or training in hand to hand combat so she can kick ass. Was an avid hunter with her brothers and Dad. Never married.  
She had been a volunteer at a lab after having her heart broken by a smooth talking, handsome charmer. She was only supposed to be in stasis for a short time. The lab was contracting with NASA to develop the tech to send people for longer periods of time in space. Things went bad on earth and she stayed there during the 100+ years.

Roan takes an interest in her but she’s a bit stand-offish. During their recovery from injury and long time cryo-sleep, they develop a relationship. At first, they get on each other’s nerve. Bellarke try to bring Jay and Roan together thinking they are helping Roan find peace away from the Ice Nation and helping Jay come to grip with everyone and everything she knows is gone. Somehow, Bell and Clarke are also drawn closer together and realize they can’t live without each other. 

The one where the Ice Nation Prince falls in love with the Ice Princess from the past. 

#Bellarke #story #slowburn #request #hurt/comfort #ff #the100  



	2. The Ice Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at fanfic. I've got bits and pieces in my head. I'm just throwing them out there to see if they stick, I guess.  
> I'm so much better at thinking up scenarios rather than actually writing them out hence the reason I put my idea out there for an actual writer to attempt. Also, I'm horrible at dialogue.  
> I'll eventually put it all together in a cohesive story. I hope. 
> 
> Jay wakes from her cryo-sleep.

Pain. It was the first thing her mind could process.   Every muscle and bone in her body ached. Her head was pounding. The sound invading her peace was loud and overbearing. She couldn't distinguish words. It was as if she was in dark cave and echoes were assaulting her from every angle. She tried to move her arms to cover her ears but they wouldn't budge.

STOP!

She wanted to scream it but her mouth wouldn't open. Instead, all she could do was gasp. She tried desperately to make her mouth move. To scream it at the top of her lungs but her lips and jaw wouldn’t move.

She just wanted the noise to stop. It hammered into her head. The voices. Things clanging together. The sound was so sharp, like a knife being driven into her brain.

Noise. Stop. Please.

That's what was going through her head and desperately wanted to shout out to these invaders of her peace.   Her body would not cooperate with her brain. There was a disconnect that was infuriating. She wanted to lash out and strike at everything around her.

Then she heard it. A deep rumbling sound close by her. Not near enough for her to reach out and touch it but close enough for her to hear.

"Quiet!"

She understood what the word was.

The chaos around her suddenly came to a halt. She started to calm her breathing to listen. Maybe she could hear more words. Remember more.

The voice spoke again. It was almost soothing. A deep raspy voice.

"I think she can hear you and it's causing her pain."

From across the room, Roan who was lying on a gurney, had struggled to sit up and watch the group surrounding the woman on the gurney. He could see her face. Her eyebrows furrowed. Her lips quivering as though she was trying to open them.

Clarke turned to him and nodded in agreement, "Yes, but we need to check her vitals. She's been under for so long and we don't know the affects such a long stasis has an a person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle. =)


	3. Inspiration Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with creating scenarios in my head, I listen to music. ALOT.  
> I work from home so i can listen to all kinds of music and blast it through my house.  
> When I imagine a story with Roan and an OFC, here are some of the songs I've listened that sticks in my head.

Background music  
Timelapse - Brand X Music  
Purgatory - Brand X Music  
Deathless - Gabriel Shadid and Tobias Marberger  
Redemption - Audiomachine

Fight Scenes  
Cryin' Like A Bitch! - Godsmack  
Is She With You? - Hans Zimmer  
Feel So Numb - Rob Zombie  
Enemies - Shinedown

Smootchie Scenes  
I Found - Amber Run  
Dust to Dust - The Civil Wars  
Devil's Backbone - The Civil Wars  
Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran  
Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova

Heartache  
Torn to Pieces - Pop Evil  
Monster - Skillet  
Darkest Part - Red  
The Fighter - In This Moment  
Nobody Praying For Me - Seether  
Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star  
Belong - Cary Brothers  
Poison & Wine - The Civil Wars  
The Reason - Hoobastank

Various Scenes  
Fight Like The Devil - Paul Otten  
Watch Over Us - The Lone Bellow (acoustic)  
Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace


End file.
